How he found out
by MissRiggins
Summary: Oliver finds out some shocking new about Felicity that everybody but him and Laurel knew about.


It had been one whole month after what happened with Slade Wilson.

One month after Oliver lied to Felicity what he said that he loved her.

She know in was a lie. And she was okay with it, because she was in a very very happy relationship.

Only a few people knew she was dating Bruce. Sara found out after her and Oliver slept together. She was going to see Felicity and when she knocked on the door of Felicity's apartment. She was expecting the blond IT girl but got Bruce Wayne, in just a towel. Sara thought it was adorable the when Felicity saw her she could not stop babbling.

Dig heard Felicity on the phone with Bruce one day when Oliver was late to meet up with them. He asked Felicity as soon as she was done about her and her boyfriend. Dig could not be anymore happy for Felicity. She had given up so much for everyone she deserved to be happy.

Roy and Felicity had gotten closer after Thea had left. She was like his older sister and helped him out when he needed someone to talk to about anything really. He was the first person Felicity told and he was also happy for her because he knew that she would not wait for Oliver to get head out of his ass.

And they had all been extremely happy and excited when they saw an engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

Oliver never noticed anything.

Felicity had enough. She could not take it anymore, it had been a long day and she had to tell Bruce that they could not go out for dinner like they had planed because there was a mission. He had understood and said they would eat at the place but he would cook.

Oliver had gotten hurt and Laurel had not waited one second to tell her it was her fault and she did not belong in Ollie's team now because she was there. Oliver did not say a thing he just stood there.

So she left.

* * *

Oliver felt terrible for what had happened with Felicity. He felt like a complete idiot for not saying something to Laurel when she had said what she said. That is why he had gotten everyone to meet him outside of Felicity's apartment. So that they could all watch some movies. Even Laurel had showed up to apologize. Everyone but Oliver could see that she was only doing this to get back on Oliver's good side again and the could act like a happy couple.

"Ollie you should really think about going in there" Sara said looking to Dig for help

It was only Sara, Dig, Laurel and Oliver. Roy was at work. Sara knew that Bruce was with Felicity and she know no matter how much Oliver had hurt Felicity, Felicity would not want Oliver to find out about her engagement like this.

Oliver could see the shared glances between Sara and Diggle

"what is it you two are not telling me." "look Oliver she.." before Sara could finish Laurel cut in. "What Ollie Felicity is probably going to be all alone and crying over you" she said in a rude voice.

Sara looked down not willing to meet Oliver eyes. "She is alone right now right." "okay im going to tell you now man Felicity ... she has been seeing someone for a while now like before Saa come back to town." Dig said "Do you know how she is seeing?" Oliver did not wait for an answer he stormed up the steps everyone one his tail.

He did not wait to ask to come in or knock. As he came into Felicity's home he saw Felicity on her couch with Bruce Wayne. What really got him mad was that she was resting her legs on his.

"what...What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock, I know I had given you a key like I did with Dig, Roy and Sara but that was only for emergency's." Felicity said

Every one was in her house now "we tried to tell him to stop." Sara said "Whats going on Felicity is that i came to say I was sorry..." Oliver was cut off as he saw something.

"What is that" he asked as he pointed to Felicity's hand "I proposed four days ago." was Wayne's reply "and she said yes"

"why didnt you say anything" "I thought that you would noticed it was just you and Laurel that did not.. Hell we even did interviews"

"I... I'm sorry I did not noticed Felicity, I just don't know what to say."

"Say you are happy for me, happy for us I love Bruce more then anything I need to know what your thinking." " Your happy I'm happy"


End file.
